Dean je crois que nous sommes devenus des femmes
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Le titre parle de lui même 8D Dean regarde étrangement Cass ces derniers temps, Cass lui est égal à lui même mais quelque chose est différent. Les chasseurs et l'ange chassent une sorcière qui avant de disparaître lance un sort ridicule à Dean et Castiel, les transformant en femmes... Ils vont devoir faire avec jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un contre sort (mais donner à Dean Winches


**Heya here !  
Je poste ceci en même temps que ma fic Pirates des caraïbes que je publie en ce moment car je l'ai écrite sur mon téléphone et ne pouvait pas attendre de la poster XD**  
 **/ATTENTION/ cette fic contient une scène un peu ''chaude'' entre femmes alors si vous n'êtes pas adeptes je mets des ''warning'' entre slash comme ça - /!\/!\/!\**  
 **Sur ce je vous laisse enjoy :3**

* * *

-Oh la vache j'suis claqué moi ! déclara Dean en jetant son sac sur la table du bunker.  
-Prems à la douche ! s'exclama Sam en se précipitant dans le couloir.  
-Heu ? Hey !

Mais Sammy était déjà loin et ricanait méchamment tandis que Dean poussa un juron coloré.

-Dean, en même temps il a des circonstances atténuantes... tempéra Castiel.

En effet, leur dernière chasse avait été clairement... Sale. Et Sam s'était fait exploser à la face le vampire qu'ils chassaient. Rien de bien original ni particulièrement difficile... mais salissant. Donc le cadet Winchester s'était retrouvé couvert de sang et Dean avait béni la nuit pour avoir empêché les trois passants qu'ils avaient croisés de voir le sang barbouillé partout sur Sam. Le chef, qu'ils avaient tué en dernier, était féru d'explosifs en tous genres. À l'instant où le chasseur l'avait décapité à l'instar de ses congénères, le corps de celui-ci avait littéralement pété à la gueule du pauvre Sammy qui avait pesté ensuite contre le malade qui se foutait des explosifs dans le corps. Non mais sérieux ?

-Hmpf. Okay.

Castiel avait été d'une aide précieuse. N'ayant aucun indice sur où se situait le nid, les frères étaient plutôt mal partis. Jusqu'à ce que Castiel retrouve les traces et les y mène. D'ailleurs, Dean ne l'avait toujours pas remercié.

-Au fait merci Cass.

Castiel, qui regardait attentivement le mur d'à côté tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-De rien Dean, c'est normal.

Dean sourit simplement. Castiel avait aussi aidé en tuant les vampires après. Dean ne l'avouerait pas, mais il avait trouvé Castiel vraiment sexy pendant cette chasse. Un Castiel sûr de lui et bad-ass. Clairement ce qu'adorait Dean chez Cass.  
Quoi, il ne zieutait pas sur Cass ça va pas ? Il était hétéro, point.  
No way.  
No.  
Way.  
Il disait JUSTE que Cass avait la classe (et en plus ça rime)! C'est tout.  
Si si.

La voix grave de l'ange le ramena sur terre.

-Dean.

Il papillona des yeux et regarda Cass.

-Tu sembles ailleurs. continua-t-il.

Le chasseur eut un rictus et se détourna de son ami.

-Je pense à bouffer. Je vais faire des hamburgers, t'en veux ?  
-Tu sais bien que pour moi tout a goût de molécules, Dean... fit Castiel d'un air peiné.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai...

Moment de gêne. Dean se racla la gorge et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans rien ajouter.  
Quand Sam sortit de la salle de bain pour aller à la cuisine, il trouva Dean et Castiel, chacun d'un côté de la table et se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh seigneur mais embrassez vous qu'on en finisse...

Dean se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi ?  
-Rien... On mange quoi ?  
-...hamburgers.

L'aîné se leva pour les attraper et en donna un à son frère, l'autre pour lui. Sam remarqua le silence de Castiel mais ne fit aucune remarque. Les deux amis semblaient avoir parlé de quelque chose d'important en son absence dans cette cuisine mais il avait une petite idée de quoi.  
Finalement, ce fut Dean qui se lança après le ''repas''.

-Faut qu'on apprenne à Cass à utiliser un flingue.  
-''on''? le taquina Sam avec un sourire. C'est ton ange hein, tu te débrouilles.

Dean me regarda blasé et se tourna vers Castiel.

-Je vais me doucher puis on s'y met, ça te va ?

L'ange hocha la tête et le chasseur disparu de son champ de vision (même si il entendait ses pas).  
Castiel était perturbé. Durant la chasse, il avait intercepté un regard de Dean qu'il ne parvenait pas à interpréter. Un regard qui lui avait donné des frissons. Un regard qui avait ''excité'' sa partie ''humaine''.

-Cass ?

Il sorti de ses pensées pour regarder Sam.

-Oui Sam ?  
-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?  
-Bien sûr, pourquoi demandes tu ?  
-...je ne sais pas, comme ça. Tu sembles... Ailleurs.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas être ailleurs si je suis ici Sam c'est-  
-Une expression Cass. Pardon. Oublie. soupira le chasseur en allant au salon prendre son ordinateur et regarder les nouvelle bizarres.

Castiel se retrouva donc seul et décida de voir où Dean en était. C'est donc naturellement qu'il se téléporta dans la salle de bain, tombant par la même occasion sur un Winchester à poil se déhanchant devant la glace et ''Smoke on the water'' sortant de son téléphone.  
Quand celui ci se rendit compte de sa présence, il devint blanc, puis rouge, et coupa la musique en s'enroulant d'une serviette.

-Ca ne s'est jamais passé. averti-t-il en pointant l'ange du doigt.  
-Mais si puisque je viens de te voir et-

Castiel s'interrompit dans sa phrase, le regard soudainement, et pour une raison obscure, attiré par une goutte qui roulait sur le torse finement sculpté et imberbe de Dean. Dean qui se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

-Cass tu peux... Sortir ? J'arrive dans un instant.  
-Pardon.

Et Castiel se volatilisa.  
L'aîné des Winchester soupira. Cass venait juste de le matter ou il ne rêvait pas !  
Perturbant.

N'y pense paaaaaas…

 **ooOOoo**

-Bon, fais voir comment tu le charges.

Dean et Castiel étaient dans le sous-sol, au stand de tir et l'ange tant en main un pistolet et un chargeur face au chasseur qui croisa les bras après lui avoir donnés.  
Sans hésiter, Castiel chargea l'arme avec des gestes fluides et automatiques puis la rendit à Dean.

-Wow c'est...  
-Tes gestes, oui. murmura l'ange. J'ai copié.  
-Je sais pas si je dois trouver ça flatteur ou flippant... Bref ! Tiens. Montre comment tu tires.

Il rendit l'arme par le canon et Castiel la prit avant de se positionner face à la cible du milieux.  
Dean observait sa pose, son visage concentré, ses yeux bleus, translucides comme lorsqu'il est en mode soldat, ses mains enserrant le canon, le plis sur sa lèvre inférieur et et et STOP.  
Arrêtes de matter Cass bordel.

-Tires.

Castiel tira et la balle se ficha dans l'épaule.

-Pas mal... Mais en fait il faudrait plus que tu te mettes...

Dean se plaça dans le dos de l'ange pour prendre sa forme et prit le canon dans sa main avec celle de son ami par-dessus, l'autre sur son ventre pour maintenir sa position.

-Comme ça.

Castiel sentit son air partir loin loin loiiiiiiin de lui au contact de cette grande main chaude sur son abdomen et au souffle sans son oreille.

-Raidis ton bras et tire à nouveau. murmura le chasseur.

C'est ce que Castiel fit, et la balle atterrit entre les deux yeux.

-Bravo ! s'exclama Dean en se décollant. Bon, je te laisse bosser ça ? fit-il avec un sourire.  
-Pas de soucis. répondit Castiel à mi-voix, une sensation bizarrement à la fois agréable et dérangeante dans le bas ventre.

Dean remonta voir Sammy et les enquêtes alors que Cass se repositionnait et tirait de nouveau.

-Regarde ça. l'appela Sam lorsque son frère entra dans la salle.

Dean se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de Sam qui ouvrait une page de nouvelles.

-Des meurtres bizarres. J'ai vu deux cœurs enlevés, j'ai pensé au loup garou mais après j'ai vu strangulation, électrocution, étouffement, et j'en passe.  
-Ouais je vois le genre.  
-Et tu sais pas le meilleur ? fit Sam en se tournant haussant les sourcils.  
-Non mais je suppose que vas me le dire ?  
-Yep, chaque victime avait un ballot en toile dans la main.

Dean se redressa l'air blasé.

-Bah parfait, une sorcière, génial.

Castiel arriva à ce moment dans la salle.

-On repart déjà ?  
-Non Cass on ira demain, on a besoin de nos quatre heures. rigola Dean. Tu as progressé déjà ?  
-Ah oui Cass je veux bien voir comment tu tires.  
-...c'était bizarre ça Sammy.

Sam rigola en entraînant Castiel dans la salle de tir.

-C'est toi qui tourne tout mal Dean.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Y a rien à comprendre Cass, il est con. fit le cadet en poussant l'ange dans la pièce.  
-Hey ! protesta l'aîné mais Sam l'ignora et regarda Castiel charger larme.

Il se positionna comme le lui avait montré Dean mais baissa un peu l'arme, ce que le chasseur remarqua.  
La balle partit et toucha le nez de la cible. Castiel se tourna vers les frères en haussant les sourcils et Dean le trouva à cet instant juste _trop mignon._  
Il se racla la gorge.

-Ouais c'est euh, pas mal Cass.  
-Pas mal ? fit Sam. Attends Dean il vient d'apprendre et tire presque entre les deux yeux et toi tu trouves ça ''pas mal''?  
-Oh c'est bon ! s'agaça Dean. D'accord Cass, c'était bon.  
-Vraiment ? sourit l'ange les yeux brillants.  
-Mais oui !  
-Bon Dean on devrait aller se coucher si on veut être frais demain...  
-Ouais. Cass puisque tu dors pas t'as qu'à t'entraîner encore. D'ailleurs t'as dévié ta position.

Dean se rapprocha et reprit la position qu'il avait pris plus tôt, dans le dos de Cass une main sur son ventre sous le regard médusé de Sam.

-Comme ça. fit-il calmement, ignorant les battements de son cœur.

Cass tira et eut la cible entre les yeux mais les trois personnes présentes étaient trop préoccupées par d'autres pensées pour se réjouir.  
Dean se décolla de Cass.

-Moi je vais aller pioncer.

Castiel murmura un ''ok'' inaudible et Sam lui emboîta le pas.

-C'était quoi ça Dean ?  
-C'était quoi ça quoi ?  
-Ce truc avec Cass !  
-Bah quoi ?

Sam monta les escaliers à la suite de son grand frère.

-Ce truc de... te mettre derrière lui de cette façon, de poser ta main sur son ventre c'est... Dean ! Tu avais le nez dans son cou !

Le chasseur aîné fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que c'était vrai.

-T'as mal vu c'est tout. grommela-t-il.

Sam eut un petit rire en agitant le doigt sous son nez.

-Non Dean... Non, ça, c'était... Pas de l'amitié ! On est pas proche de son meilleur ami comme ça, y autre chose.

Dean fronça encore plus les sourcils et regarda son frère à présent en haut des escaliers.

-''Autre chose"? Sammy tu-  
-Tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas Dean hein, je suis ton frère et je me fiche d'avec qui tu es, tant que tu es heureux ! Mais Dean, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de me le dire ?

Ouh la la mais à quoi il pense le Sammy là...?

-Dire quoi ? questionna l'aîné d'une voix dangereusement basse accompagnée de son regard d'en dessous.  
-Que Cass et toi êtes ensembles, enfin Dean ça crève les yeux !

Kwa ?  
Sam croyait que...  
Lui...?  
Avec Cass...?  
Ensembles ?

-Sérieusement Sammy ?! Moi et Cass ? La chasse t'a retourné la tête ?! Enfin merde Sam VRAIMENT ? s'écria Dean se pointant successivement le torse et en bas des escaliers pour désigner Castiel.

-Non en fait ça fait un moment que j'y pense.  
-Et bien tu as totalement tort ! Mais genre sur toute la ligne ! Cass et moi sommes AMIS okay ?

Sam leva les paumes ouvertes en signe de reddition en faisant les yeux de chiot et recula.

-C'est okay Sammy ?!  
-C'est okay Dean. Mais honnêtement, fais attention à comment tu agis avec lui et tu verras que j'ai raison. Parce que moi, je vois pas de l'amitié entre vous deux. Plus de l'amour.  
-Tu sais quoi ferme ta gueule et va te coucher. fit froidement Dean en claquant sa porte de chambre.

Sam resta un instant puis haussa les épaules en rentrant dans la sienne. Son frère était buté mais il finirait par se rendre compte.

 **ooOOoo**

Le lendemain matin, Dean se leva d'une humeur massacrante.  
Il descendit à la cuisine où déjeunaient déjà Sam et Castiel et se prépara rapidement quelque chose qu'il engloutit tout aussi rapidement sans décocher un mot.  
Ce fut Cass qui brisa le silence.

-Tu es énervé.  
-Woah, brillante déduction Sherlock. ironisa le chasseur alors que Sam se levait pour faire la vaisselle.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

-Laisse tomber Cass il est de mauvais poil ça va passer... fit-il.  
-La faute à qui rappelles moi ? s'énerva Dean en se tournant vers son frère qui haussa les épaules.  
-Si j'avais tort, ça t'énerverai pas autant, tu t'en foutrais. Si tu t'énerves c'est que j'ai touché une corde sensible. C'est quoi le dicton déjà...?

Castiel ne comprenait rien et son regard passait d'un Sam au sourire narquois et d'un Dean rouge qui aurait presque pu avoir de la fumée sortant des naseaux.

-Ah oui ! "Y a que la vérité qui blesse'' c'est ça ?

Dean frappa du poing.

-MERDE SAM ! Il n'y a RIEN DU TOUT entre Cass et MOI ! Est ce que j'ai été suffisamment CLAIR ?  
-Oh sûr, oui, complètement. ricana le cadet. C'est pas pour autant que je te crois !

Ce fut trop pour Dean qui quitta la pièce en coup de vent, laissant un Castiel désorienté et un Sam soupirant.  
Au bout d'un silence uniquement brisé par les bruits de vaisselle de Sam, Castiel finit par demander.

-Que veux dire Dean par ''il n'y a rien'' entre nous ? Bien sûr qu'il y a des choses entre Dean et moi. Même plein.

Sam ne su pas trop quoi dire alors répondit simplement.

-Je l'ai taquiné, j'aurais pas du. Et il ne le pensait pas, Cass, sincèrement. Dean...

Sam hésita, se mordit les lèvres puis laissa tomber.

-Va l'aider à préparer les affaires pour la chasse, je finis ça et j'arrive.

Castiel hocha la tête et se téléporta vers Dean en proposant son aide que le chasseur refusa, évidemment.

 **ooOOoo**

L'affaire étant dans le canton d'à côté, ça ne leur avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour y aller. Une fois la bas, costume de FBI, faux alibis etc, il avaient trouvé la sorcière.

-Vous ne m'aurez pas vivante ! s'écria la grande brune en se jetant sur Dean et Castiel qui soignait le chasseur d'une mauvaise blessure au ventre.

Elle hurla un sort alors que Sam la poignardait par derrière, explosant alors dans un flash. Dean se protégea les yeux, Sam fut projeté en arrière et Castiel se tourna dos à la lumière aveuglante.  
Quand la luminosité revint à un seuil normal, Dean se frotta les yeux et remarqua avec étonnement que sa manche était légèrement trop longue. Il se leva et sentit un... Truc lui oppresser la poitrine. Il baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui ressemblait fortement à...une poitrine.  
De femme.

Hain ?

-AAAAAAH WHAT THE HELL ?! hurla-t-il d'une voix aiguë.  
-Dean ? fit une voix grave, trop sérieuse, mais féminine pour autant.

Dean se tourna pour voir d'où elle provenait, craignant le pire, et faillit s'effondrer par terre. Horrifié ou littéralement scotché, il déciderait en chemin vers le sol.

-C-Cass ?

Devant lui se tenait une femme magnifique, brune, les cheveux un peu plus longs que Cass et encore plus en vrac, les yeux du même bleu incroyable que ceux de Castiel et les même vêtements que Castiel. À quatre pattes. Face à lui. La chemise entrouverte laissant deviner la naissance d'une fine poitrine. Et le trench coat moulant parfaitement ses hanches sculptées.  
La Castiel se leva totalement perdue à son tour face à La Dean bloquée.  
L'ange (car il semblait que c'était donc bien lui) regarda sa poitrine et la saisit à pleine mains l'air étonné alors que Sam émergeait des décombres légèrement sonné.  
À la vue de Cass se tripotant les seins, Dean sentit son sang affluer brusquement vers le bas, faisant pulser son...

Hain ?

Il baissa la tête et constata qu'il était large dans son jean au niveau de ''dessous la ceinture''. Et ce... Truc, qui pulsait toujours alors que Cass fronçait les sourcils, ouvrant et refermant ses doigts sur sa poitrine.  
Il leva la tête vers Sam qui était, ô comme Dean le haïssait en cet instant, parfaitement mâle, et qui semblait profondément troublé par la merde dans laquelle ils s'étaient encore foutus.  
Ce fut Castiel qui exprima enfin à voix haute le problème.

-Dean, nous sommes devenus des femmes.

 **ooOOoo**

Durant tout le voyage, Dean n'avait pas décoché un mot. Castiel à peine, et Sam avait tenté avec un malaise grandissant de combler le silence. De retour au bunker, Dean s'était directement assis à la table, avait remonté les genoux sur sa poitrine et avait posé sa tête dessus.  
Sam l'observait avec Castiel depuis un moment lorsque celui ci prit la parole.

-Dean, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, on doit trouver une solution.

Dean ne semblait ni triste ni heureux juste... Vague.  
Enfin il se leva.

-Faites ce que vous voulez.

Il monta les escaliers et Sam le suivit laissant Castiel commencer des recherches.

-Dean ! appela-t-il en haut.

Dean qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle de bain de retourna.  
-Quoi...  
-Tu pourrais nous aider à faire des recherches ! C'est pour toi ! Et Cass. Mais il a l'air de le vivre carrément mieux que toi !  
-Ooh ne t'inquiètes pas Sammy, je le vis très bien. sourit l'aîné(e) en voulant claquer la porte.

Sam la retint, ayant largement plus de force que lui a présent, faisant pousser à Dean un juron.

-Dean tu-  
-Laisse moi okay ?  
-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que-oh. Oh Dean tu peux pas faire ça.  
-Bien sûr que je peux, tu ferais pareil dans mon cas ! s'exclama fille Dean avec une voix tendue.  
-Mais non mais Dean, les images mentales !  
-Mais non mais Sam, j'en ai rien à carrer de tes images mentales !  
-Dean !

Sam essaya d'ouvrir la porte.  
Dean essaya de la fermer complètement en répétant d'une voix aiguë.

-Tu ferais la même chose de toutes façons, tu ferais la même chose de toutes FAÇONS !

Il claqua la porte et Sam se passa une main sur le visage, partagé entre le rire et les larmes.  
Son frère était une fille, avec le caractère qui allait avec, et en plus il se... Dans la salle de bain.  
Non, il refusait de dire ce mot.  
D'ailleurs il ne voulait rien savoir, rien entendre. Il descendit au salon, pour trouver Cass torse nu examinant ses seins.

Seigneur donnez lui la force.

-Castiel ?

L'intéressé leva brusquement la tête.

-Ah, Sam ! Je ne comprends pas ce que trouve Dean aux femmes, j'ai beau essayer de faire comme lui et d'apprécier... Non. soupira Castiel en ouvrant et refermant ses doigts sur sa poitrine.

Sam resta bouche bée durant bien au moins... Eh bien jusqu'à ce que Dean revienne. Lui aussi s'arrêta bouche bée face à Cass qui n'avait évidemment pas remis une chemise.

-Sam...? Cass...?  
-Ah Dean, il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce que tu trouves aux femmes, j'ai beau toucher mes seins comme tu le fais avec des femmes, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer ça.

Dean resta un instant bloqué, Sam s'effondra sur sa chaise.

-On doit trouver une solution, ça va pas être vivable. murmura-t-il.  
-Cass, si tu euh... Remettais tes vêtements ?  
-Pourquoi faire ?

Dean fut tenté de répondre "parce que tu m'excites" mais se retint.

-Pour la décence Cass...  
-oh.

Castiel remit sa chemise et Dean relâcha son souffle alors que Sam faisait:

-Bordel on est pas dans la merde.

 **~2 semaines plus tard... ~**

-Faut trouver le contre sort faut trouver le contre sort... répétait Sam en fouillant dans les bouquins.  
-C'est bon Sammy ho ! Tu répètes ça en boucle depuis... Depuis bien une semaine ! On a compris !  
-Faut trouver un contre sort faut-

Dean frappa la table du plat de la main (et grimaça, saleté de corps de fille pas résistant la) faisant sursauter son frère qui leva son nez de son livre.

-La ferme Sam.  
-Mais-!  
-Écoutes, moi cette situation, elle me va. Alors arrêtes de stresser, on va trouver un contre sort à un moment, t'en fais pas, mais évites de t'en faire autant.  
-Ah oui ? Tu sais pourquoi elle te va cette situation ? Parce que, putain DEAN, TU TE TAPES CASS !

Dean devint soudain froid.

-Quand est ce que vous allez en parler ?!

Dean ne répondit pas.

-Est ce que tu te rends compte d'à quel point c'est malsain ?! Vous n'êtes même pas vous même, vous baisez sans même vous dire que vous vous aimez !

Pas de réponse.

-Dean !  
-Sam.

Sam se recula dans sa chaise en regardant son frère dans les yeux.  
Puis, sans un mot, Dean se détourna et monta dans sa chambre.

-Vas y ! cria Sam clairement énervé. Vas te taper Cass ! Vas lui faire subir tes désirs ! Parce que c'est exactement ça ! Il ne dit rien et SUBIT ! PARCE QU'IL T'AIME ! hurla-t-il, désespéré de frustration de voir les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde dans cette situation.

 **/flash back, une semaines avant/**

Les deux frères avaient décidé de continuer les chasses malgré tout, parce que selon Dean ''c'était pas un corps de femme qui allait les arrêter''.  
Ils rentraient donc d'une chasse passablement énervés à cause de Castiel, et pour cause, il avait tout fait foirer.  
Dean jeta son sac sur la table et se passa une main dans les cheveux qui avaient très rapidement (et étonnament) poussé en se tournant vers Castiel qui faisait la moue.

-Cass tu peux pas te lancer dans la bagarre sans demander le plan avant, sinon chasse tout seul bordel !  
-Désolé Dean.  
-Non ! À cause de toi Sammy a du finir seul et moi je me retrouve à devoir te ramener au cas où tu ferais à nouveau foirer.

Tout seul avec Cass au bunker... Non Dean. Oublies ça.  
Castiel sembla se froisser, croisa les bras l'air boudeur et Dean se fustigea mentalement parce que la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit c'est que ça faisait ressortir ses seins de faire ça.  
Depuis une semaine, il se retenait de ne pas littéralement sauter sur Castiel. Il l'avait déshabillé du regard des centaines de fois, et pas que déshabillé...  
En clair.  
Dean (Winchester) momentanément femme (à cause d'un stupide sort à la mords-moi-l'zob) fantasmait sur son (meilleur et seul) ami, Castiel (Cass) , l'ange du jeudi (lui aussi victime du sort).  
Pas de soucis.  
AUCUN. SOUCIS.  
Dean se secoua et remarqua que Castiel montait à présent les escaliers, enfin il remarqua surtout les fesses de Castiel moulées dans son jean (ils avaient été forcés par Sam a acheter de nouvelles fringues à leur taille et Dean avait dévalisé les rayons) et découvertes par l'absence du trench coat, devenu bien trop grand. Il déglutit et sentit sa nuque chauffer.  
Ça aussi c'était nouveau, la nuque qui chauffe.  
Dean monta à son tour pour aller se doucher. Il prit ses affaires dans sa chambre et ouvrit la salle de bain, tombant face à Castiel, nue, qui s'observait devant le miroir.  
La gorge de Dean s'assècha brutalement alors que Castiel tournait la tête vers lui, surpris. Dean ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha en détaillant l'ange.  
Il était magnifique ainsi et si le chasseur ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, Castiel l'excitait sacrément.  
Il posa sa main sur sa hanche nue et sentit la peau en dessous frissonner. Dean se pencha dans son cou et se colla à l'ange doucement qui n'osait rien dire.

-Cass... murmura-t-il en embrassant la peau dégagée de son cou.

 **/!\/!\/!\** Il caressa les hanches, remonta sur la taille et saisit les seins de Castiel qui émit un glapissement et se reculant légèrement.  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et sans réfléchir, Castiel embrassa Dean. Il fut surpris mais y répondit vite, les entraînant dans un baiser langoureux.  
Castiel glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Dean pour caresser son dos puis le lui enlever, le mettant torse nu (Dean ne se serait résolu à porter un soutien gorge pour rien au monde). L'ange regarda la poitrine de Dean et déglutissant et tout en le regardant dans les yeux, posa doucement ses mains dessus en refermant ses doigts dessus.  
Castiel regarda la chaire de poule parcourir Dean, partant de ses mamelons durcissant jusqu'à ses avants bras. Il enleva ses mains et se colla à Dean pour l'embrasser à nouveau en caressant sa nuque.  
Le contact de leurs peaux les électrisa et Dean sentit son bas ventre se contracter. Il se détacha de Castiel pour enlever son jean et son caleçon (ne s'étant pas non plus résolu à porter des sous vêtements féminins) se retrouvant à présent nue devant Cass tout aussi nue.

-Ca fait bizarre d'avoir un corps de femme. fit l'ange en le regardant.  
-Ouais. répondit Dean d'une voix rauque. C'est bizarre parce que, t'es sensé être mon meilleur ami mais, en temps que femme là, je vais pas te cacher que tu m'excites vraiment.

Castiel rougit.

-Oh Cass j'ai envie de toi... murmura Dean en reprenant ses lèvres.

Castiel y répondit et se laissa faire, s'abandonnant lascivement aux caresses qui le faisaient frissonner de tout son corps. **/!\/!\/!\**

 **/fin du flash back/**

Après avoir pris une ''douche'' avec Castiel, Dean s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, la musique sur les oreilles.  
C'était devenu un plaisir, puis une routine, puis une addiction.  
Pour Dean comme pour Castiel.  
Depuis ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain il y a de çà presque deux semaines, ils/elles avaient réitéré l'expérience. Une fois de temps en temps, deux fois en quelques jours, trois... Tous les matins midis et soirs...  
C'était arrivé sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte et maintenant c'était là.  
Ce que Sam avait dit était vrai. C'était malsain cette situation.  
Il n'était pas amoureux de Cass, c'était pas possible. Il aimait juste baiser avec lui parce qu'il était momentanément une femme et que Dean était attiré par les femmes.  
Il avait plus ou moins conscience que ce qu'il faisait était moralement très limite mais ne voulait pas me voir. Et puis Castiel ne disait rien alors...  
Sam a dit que Castiel subit parce qu'il l'aime...?  
Dean monta le son de sa musique pulsant dans son casque en fronçant les sourcils.  
Déjà pour commencer, à chaque fois Castiel n'a pas trop l'air de subir, plutôt d'apprécier. D'ailleurs si il n'en voulait plus de cette relation suffisait de le dire hein.  
Ensuite... Cass ? Amoureux de lui ?  
Pfu, la blague.  
On ne tombe PAS amoureux de Dean Winchester. Surtout pas Cass, un être sensé être un minimum pur (sali par les Winchester, yay) et qui connaît l'horreur qu'est son âme, sa tête, tout ce qui fait de lui... Lui.  
Non, définitivement, non.

Une petite voix lui souffla d'aller en parler au principal intéressé.  
Dean était tenté de l'écouter...  
C'était vrai que Castiel n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux non plus.  
Lui personnellement, il vivait ça plutôt bien (notamment parce que avoir un corps de femme quand on est un homme c'est le putain de pied mais passons). Il n'était pas plus pressé que ça de trouver le contre sort.  
Mais Castiel... Castiel semblait triste. Il avait l'air triste quand il pensait que personne ne regardait.  
Ça aussi, Dean l'avait remarqué mais refusait de le voir.  
Sam vivait leur féminité très mal. Peut être parce qu'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer tous les deux à propos de ''rôles dans les chasses qu'une femme ne peut pas tenir parce qu'elle est trop faible et gnagnagna''...

-DEAN !

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Dean attrapa son revolver par réflexe et le pointa sur...

-Sam ? fit-il en enlevant ses écouteurs.  
-Ça fait deux fois que je t'appelle, viens, j'ai trouvé le contre sort.

 **ooOOoo**

Dean croisa les bras et fit une grimace discrète, toujours pas habitué à ces machins sur son torse, c'était chiant au bout d'un moment. Castiel s'assit peu loin de lui en croisant les jambes et il déglutit puis se re-concentra.

-Sam t'es sérieux ?  
-...ouais.  
-On doit... Ressusciter cette... Salope ?!  
-...ouais.  
-Tout ça pour un putain de sort. J'y crois pas.  
-...ouais.  
-En plus c'est pour la RE-TUER après !  
-...ouais.  
-Et arrêtes avec tes ''...ouais.'' avec ton air de p'tit chiot là !  
-Désolé Dean c'est que... soupira Sam. C'est que ça va pas être simple. Elle a explosé. Il ne reste plus rien...

Sous le choc Dean décroisa les bras, bouche bée et regarda Castiel.

-Oui je sais Dean comme tu dis ''on est pas dans la merde.  
-Piques pas mes expressions toi.  
-Pardon.  
-Tu peux rien faire avec ton mojo toi ?

Castiel lui jeta un regard courroucé qui le surprit. Dean avait remarqué qu'il semblait irrité mais là, il avait l'air carrément énervé.

-Tu penses bien que j'ai essayé Dean. lui répondit-il d'un ton glacé.

Sam leur jeta un regard intrigué. Au dernières nouvelles, c'était son frère l'énervé pour rien. Pas Cass.

-Excusez moi très chère, pardonnez mon insolence de vous demander si y a pas une alternative pour ce putain de sort, qui, en passant, me concerne moi mais aussi votre grandeur ! fit Dean en levant les mains les sourcils levés innocemment mais le ton sarcastique à souhait.

La tension était palpablement électrique et à couper au couteau. Sam sentait que ça allait péter.

-Non parce que j'aimerais pas jouer les rabat joie, hein Ô grande ''Castielle'', renchérit Dean en mimant les guillemets de ses doigts. -mais notre seule putain de chance est de ressusciter une SORCIÈRE qui a EXPLOSÉ ! Alors désolé de te demander si tes pouvoirs inutiles ne pourraient pas servir à quelque chose D'IMPORTANT POUR UNE FOIS !

Tout n'était pas vrai mais il avait envie de se défouler.  
Dean avait à peine fini sa phrase que le poing de Castiel s'était écrasé sur sa joue, la jetant par terre alors que celui ci décroisait ses jambes et se redressait lentement. Sam se leva brusquement mais Castiel tendit la main et il fût immobilisé.  
Dean toucha sa joue en grimaçant. Il avait oublié la force de Castiel et se rendait compte que l'ange se contrôlait tout le temps pour ne pas les blesser.  
Il tourna la tête pour voir l'ange s'illuminer légèrement, le regard bleu cyan et brillant le regardant avec une colère sourde et froide.  
Dean réalisa qu'il avait oublié à quel point Castiel en colère était flippant (même en femme). Et aussi à quel point il était beau... Belle... Mais très vite le chasseur n'en eut plus grand chose à faire du sexe de Cass, trop flippé face à lui pour répondre au coup ou fuir.  
Il eut à peine le temps de se tendre que Cass le frappait à l'autre joue, l'envoyant sur le côté et le sonnant légèrement.

-Castiel ! appela Sam.

Castiel, d'un mouvement du poignet, le fit taire et s'accroupit face à Dean adossé à une des bibliothèques du salon.

-Tu vas m'écouter Dean Winchester.

Il lui essuya du sang qui coulait de ses lèvres et soudainement plaqua sa main violemment à côté du visage du chasseur.

-Je n'apprécie, pour commencer, absolument pas la façon dont tu me parles. Je ne suis pas ta CHIENNE, Dean ! cracha-t-il. Je trouve que tu as tendance à l'oublier !

Ensuite... Je te pensais plus futé, tu aurais pu réfléchir JUSTE UN PEU pour une fois et te dire que j'avais peut être, je ne sais pas ? DÉJÀ ESSAYÉ ?! lui cria Castiel au visage.  
Dean ne répondit rien, il en était bien incapable.

-Oh et par rapport à nos rapports sexuels... commença l'ange en plissant les yeux alors Dean jetait un regard à Sam toujours pétrifié et prenait une grande inspiration.  
-Cass, on peut en parler plus tard...?  
-CASTIEL ! Et c'est NON ! Parce que c'est MAINTENANT que tu m'écoutes ! Toutes les autres fois tu m'as esquivé, et moi je ne dis rien et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est TOI DEAN ! Parce que c'est TOI putain !

Dean déglutit et repensa aux paroles de Sam.

-Alors je vais te dire ce que j'en pense moi, pour une fois: TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! hurla Castiel faisant sursauter Dean qui se pétrifia encore plus et se mit à trembler.  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire fi de mon amour comme ça, je te l'ai dit Dean, la première fois ! Tu t'en souviens hein, que je te l'ai dit ?! Tu n'as MÊME PAS RÉPONDU ! RIEN !

Sam regardait la scène se dérouler et soupira profondément face aux conneries de son frère qui avait agit comme un connard (connasse jouons pas sur les mots) encore une fois, mais celle là avec Cass, et ça ne se passerait pas bien. Pas dans cette situation, pas avec cette personne.  
Dean tremblait toujours mais Castiel semblait se calmer.

-Alors je te le redis, Dean, même si ça me fait tellement mal que je voudrais me planter ma lame: je t'aime. J'y peux rien.

Une larme roula sur sa joue alors que la lumière baissait. Dean la regarda couler et sentir son cœur se déchirer.  
Sam la vit aussi et pria le plus fort possible pour que son frère ne fasse pas le con maintenant, ne refoule pas ses sentiments encore une fois et calme Cass parce que sinon la situation allait être VRAIMENT merdique.

Dean prit le temps de réfléchir genre...5 secondes, en scrutant Castiel. Il réfléchit à ses sentiments, aux indices, aux pensées et aux réactions qui ne trompaient pas, à ce qu'avait dit Sam, à ce qu'avait dit Cass, à ce que disaient les autres quand ils les voyaient, aux attentions l'un envers l'autre avant que le sort ne vienne tout briser, ou tout révéler, peut être, au contraire, et que ça soit mis au grand jour, et soudain il comprit. Ça lui sauta aux yeux d'un coup et il fût frappé par la seule phrase qui s'imposait dans son esprit. Il aimait Castiel.

Alors Dean fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête : il embrassa Castiel avant de se reculer et de faire d'une voix claire :

-Castiel je t'aime.

Celui-ci se recula, comme choqué. Il gifla Dean mais pas avec sa force d'ange.

-J'en veux pas de ton amour maintenant Dean ! C'est parce que je t'ai frappé, tu me dis ce que je veux entendre, c'est lâche !  
-Cass, je le pense vraiment…

Castiel le regarda fixement, incrédule et perdu à la fois.

-Je viens de le réaliser, après tout ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai enfin compris. Je me mentais à moi-même depuis trop longtemps. Je me disais que je ne pouvais pas être amoureux, petit a, d'un homme qui, petit b, est mon meilleur ami. Mais...Comme tu le dis...Pas choisi.

Castiel ne disait rien et l'écoutait. Il avait relâché son emprise sur Sam qui le savait mais ne bougeait pas pour ne pas briser le moment, trop précaire déjà au départ sans qu'il vienne faire foirer.

-Je t'aime Cass. Je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de toi et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, pardonne moi. J'aime tout de toi, tout. Tes sourires, ta façon de parler, tes yeux, comment tu penches la tête sur le côté quand tu ne comprends pas, ton petit sourire en coin quand tu regardes quelque chose que tu aimes, tes yeux, tes rires, tes colères, tes yeux, tes yeux et encore tes yeux, Cass tu as des yeux incroyables…

Dean avait murmuré tout ça, Sam l'entendant à peine mais Castiel bien distinctement et ne dit rien lorsque Dean prit son visage en coupe avec hésitation.

-Cass qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te le prouver…?  
-Embrasse moi. répondit l'ange l'air à la fois heureux, triste et grave.

Dean effleura les lèvres de Castiel en fermant les yeux. Celui-ci lui donna un léger coup dans la poitrine lui signifiant d'arrêter de jouer. Dean ne se fit donc pas prier et écrasa sa bouche sur celle de son ange. Sam détourna la tête, plus par pudeur et respect pour eux/elles (il se sentait perdu à force) que par gêne, il les avait trouvées dans des situations plus compromettantes que ça c'est derniers temps.  
Soudain, une lumière blanchâtre se mit à briller autour d'eux qui ne s'en occupaient pas, trop à leur baiser. Sam voulu les prévenir mais d'un coup la lumière inonda la pièce coupant tout son.

Sam se réveilla calmement, ne sentant étrangement aucun danger. Il jeta un regard circulaire au salon. Pas de bazar, tout allait bien.  
Il vit plus loin Dean et Castiel, l'ange couché sur la poitrine du chasseur, tous les deux endormis et… Hommes.  
Le cadet des Winchesters se leva lentement et alla vers les deux hommes pour les réveiller mais se ravisa et s'assit à la table pour essayer de comprendre comment une telle chose s'était produite.

-Dean, Cass... hey... murmura-t-il en secouant l'épaule de son frère.

Castiel papillonna des yeux et Dean se redressa un peu.

-Sam ? fit-il.

En entendant sa voix masculine et virile chérie, le chasseur fit les gros yeux. Il regarda Castiel qui semblait tout aussi incrédule. L'ange se tourna vers Sam.

-Comment...?  
-J'ai fait quelques recherches. Réveillez vous et je vous explique.

Castiel s'enleva du torse de Dean qui s'étirait puis leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sans couper le contact visuel, Castiel avança sa main vers le visage de Dean qui ferma les yeux mais arrêta finalement son mouvement. Dean ouvrit les yeux sans rien dire.

-Je reste énervé après toi, considères mon refus de te soigner comme ta punition pour avoir été un connard.

Dean hocha la tête en déglutissant et l'ange se leva. Le chasseur fit de même et ils rejoignirent Sam qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange mais ne dit rien et expliqua.

-Alors j'ai cherché et à la fin... Vous allez trouver ça sacrément cul-cul mais il y a un contre sort super puissant auquel on avait pas pensé c'est...  
-Quoi ?  
-L'Amour Vrai.  
-L'Amour Vrai ? Sans déconner Sammy ? fit Dean en haussant un sourcil.  
-Ouais, c'est cul-cul, je l'avais dit.

Il y eut un silence et Castiel prit la parole.

-Donc on est... Guéris ?  
-Yep. C'est cool nan ?  
-Mais... et cette histoire ''d'Amour Vrai''?  
-Euuuuuuuh...  
-Je vais vous laisser hein... murmura Sam en se glissant discrètement à la cuisine.  
-Fais ça oui...

Dean déglutit et regarda Castiel.

-Bien. C'est dérangeant. Alors je vais aller droit au but : ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je le pensais.

Castiel hocha la tête.

-Quant à ce truc d'Amour Vrai, peut être que c'est vrai, peut être pas, je ne sais pas, j'ai du être amoureux une fois dans ma vie...  
-Moi je t'aime. fit Castiel sérieusement. Maintenant, je ne te guéris pas mais je pense qu'on devrait quand même aller te soigner.

Dean hocha la tête et suivit Castiel jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, l'ange lui désinfecta les paumettes.

-J'ai frappé fort. constata-t-il en caressant les blessures du pouce.

Le chasseur était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, droit, et regardait le visage de Cass dont le regard suivait son pouce évoluer sur les joues de Dean.

-Mais pour ma défense tu m'avais vraiment énervé. sourit l'ange.

C'était son premier sourire depuis leur altercation et le cœur de Dean sauta dans sa poitrine.

-Castiel je... Je suis vraiment désolé... Je-  
-Laisse tomber.  
-Mais-  
-Je te dis laisse tomber Dean. Je n'ai pas été très aimable non plus.

Dean ne répondit rien et laissa l'ange le soigner en silence.  
Les pleins sourires de Castiel étaient éclatants et Dean les adorait, mais celui qu'il abordait en ce moment en le soignant, un demi-sourire encore un peu sérieux, le chasseur le préférait finalement, c'était le sourire qui disait qu'il était pardonné (et il bénit le Seigneur pour avoir fait Castiel si prompt à pardonner).

 **ooOOoo**

Quand ils redescendirent, Dean avec des pansements sur le visage, Sam sortit de la cuisine avec des cartons de pizza et les posa sur la table en les ouvrant, un sourire fier collé sur la face.

-Pizzas ! s'exclama Dean.  
-Je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir.  
-Super !

Les chasseurs et l'ange s'installèrent à table et partagèrent les pizzas comme une grande famille.  
Et durant tout le repas, Castiel ne quitta pas des yeux le sourire de Dean.  
Dean rentra dans sa chambre sortant de la douche se frottant les cheveux en fredonnant ''Stairway to heaven''et eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers l'ombre qu'il avait vu que Castiel se jeta sur ses lèvres.

-Hn ?

Sa serviette tomba alors que Castiel fermait sa porte et le plaquait contre en approfondissant son baiser violent. Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche sans lui laisser le temps de souffler ou à peine de répondre, promenant ses mains sur son corps sans vergogne et le maintenant quasiment incapable de bouger sur la porte.  
Ce n'était pas un baiser c'était une tornade. Une tornade qui laissa Dean pantelant, essoufflé, la tête en arrière sur la porte derrière lui lorsque Castiel se recula enfin en le regardant les yeux brûlants.

-C'était... quoi ça... Cass ?  
-Le début.

Il n'était même pas essoufflé, pas juste.

-Le début de ?  
-Vas sur le lit.

Dean sentit son estomac faire un looping mais redressa juste la tête pour regarder l'ange avec un sourire.

-Et pourquoi je te pries ? Non parce que c'est pas demandé très gentiment et puis si jamais j'ai pas envie moi ? Est ce que tu y as pens-hmf !?

Castiel s'était rejeté sur lui pour le faire taire, l'embrassant avec encore plus de fougue, se collant à lui comme si il voulait se fondre en Dean, plaquant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre en faisant pousser un gémissement étouffé au chasseur qui eut le mérite de faire reculer Castiel.

-Cass !

L'intéressé se contenta de le regarder avec le même air.

-Je répète, Dean: Sur. Le. Lit.

Dean déglutit et décida d'obéir et de ravaler sa fierté. Il ramassa la serviette et entendit distinctement Castiel soupirer alors il se hâta et alla s'asseoir sur son lit en tailleur face à l'ange.

-C'est bon j'suis sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Castiel ne répondit pas, vint simplement se mettre face à lui et l'embrassa à nouveau mais avec moins de violence (et sans faire s'entrechoquer leurs dents, ce qui était fortement appréciable car assez désagréable). Il fit doucement basculer Dean en arrière en caressant son torse, léchant ses lèvres et introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche sans permission pour entamer un ballet avec sa jumelle.

-J'ai envie de toi Dean... murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Enlèves ton haut...

Castiel le caressait partout, il était à tous les endroits à la fois et Dean se disait qu'il n'avait rien vu toutes les autres fois en réalité. Il se sentait perdu dans les sensations si bien qu'il ne fit pas trop attention aux mots de l'ange qui se redressa.  
Dean haussa un sourcil.

-Enlèves ton haut, j'ai envie de toi j'ai dit.  
-Castiel je viens de me doucher !  
-Et ?  
-Eh bah c'est chiant de se doucher, de transpirer, et donc de re-devoir se doucher.  
-Je m'en fous Dean. Je te veux. Maintenant.

Castiel le plaqua sur le lit en ramenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête et ondulant sur lui. Dean poussa un gémissement alors que l'ange descendait dans son cou et Castiel lui enleva lui même son T-shirt. Il replongea dans son cou pour le parsemer de baisers, caressant son torse et se frottant à lui de manière carrément obscène. Dean avait un peu tiré sur la prise de Castiel mais avait vite réalisé qu'avec sa force c'était peine perdue. Aussi, il avait laissé tomber la résistance et s'était abandonné aux caresses.  
L'ange se redressa et enleva son trench-coat ainsi que sa cravate. Il la passa autour des poignets de Dean qu'il plaça au dessus de sa tête et celui ci déglutit sans rien dire.  
Castiel enleva sa veste et sa chemise qu'il jeta avec le T-shirt de Dean et son trench-coat et revint embrasser le chasseur sans lui laisser le temps de souffler tout en descendant ses mains lentement sur son ventre musclé jusqu'à la limite de son jean qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.  
Dean sentit son bas ventre se contracter et fut pris d'un violent frisson que Castiel remarqua et recommença son geste avec un sourire, ce qui arracha à Dean un soupir. Il voulu se redresser pour enlever son jean mais l'ange l'en empêcha et défit sa ceinture et ses boutons pour le faire glisser sur ses hanches.  
Le chasseur les remua pour faire descendre son pantalon plus vite mais Castiel eut un sourire et plaqua sa main directement sur son entre jambe pour l'immobilier.

-Hnn ! ne put s'empêcher de gémir Dean en se mordant la lèvre.

Castiel défit son propre jean, l'enleva et fit subir le même sort à celui de Dean, en créant un maximum de frottements, affolant Dean qui respirait plus fort.  
L'ange remonta pour l'embrasser lentement, prenant son temps tout en caressant son sexe tendu au travers du tissu.  
Dean gémit contre ses lèvres et lorsque Castiel daigna baisser son caleçon, libérant son sexe dur à présent érigé entre eux, il poussa un soupir.  
Castiel embrassa son cou et y laissa un suçon brûlant, puis, continuant de défendre son ventre et de l'embrasser, il arriva en bas, le sexe de Dean appuyant sur sa gorge. Dean était déjà passablement excité mais lorsque Castiel leva lentement les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire, son sexe vibra d'anticipation.

-Je t'ai fait ce genre de chose lorsque tu étais en femme... Je me demande ce que ça donnerai sur toi en homme...

Le chasseur fut seulement capable de déglutir.  
Castiel embrassa le haut de son sexe puis s'amusa à le suçoter légèrement et Dean étouffa un gémissement entre ses dents serrées. L'ange descendit le long de la colonne de chair, son souffle s'égarant sur les veines ressortantes et rendant Dean fou.

-Cass... grogna-t-il en ramenant ses mains dans les cheveux bruns ébouriffés.  
-Attends c'est nouveau pour moi... murmura Castiel en ramenant ses mains attachées au dessus de sa tête et mordilla la base, arrachant à Dean un vrai gémissement.

Puis sans prévenir, Castiel le prit soudainement en bouche et commença à le sucer en aspirant son sexe, le faisant se cambrer violemment.

-HAN ! Oh putain Caaaass...!

Castiel le suçait en pressant ses testicules entre son pouce et son index et passait sa langue sur la colonne en remontant, mordillait le bout et recommençait. Dean respirait bruyamment totalement perdu dans le plaisir les yeux mi-clos et gémissant. Mais Castiel se redressa.

-Cass encore... gémit-il en redressant la tête pour regarder l'ange.

Celui ci eut un petit sourire.

-Non. Et me regarde pas comme ça. Je te propose un truc... Tu me fais la même chose et je recommence... proposa Castiel avec un léger sourire.  
-Et tu dis être un ange...  
-Deal ou pas ? Il n'y a pas de raisons que tu sois le seul à connaître ça.

Dean soupira alors que Castiel finissait de le déshabiller.

-Okay détaches moi.  
-Non. fit Castiel en défaisant son propre jean.  
-Lèves toi et laisse moi me redresser alors.  
-Non plus. continua-t-il en enlevant son caleçon.

Dean le regarda, à présent tous les deux nus.

-D'accord alors je te la fais comment ta pipe ?

Castiel pencha la tête un instant les sourcils froncés avant de reprendre son expression féline.

-Redresses toi juste un peu...

Dean le fit et adossa le haut de son dos, sa nuque et l'arrière de son crâne sur le bois de la tête de lit. Castiel s'assit sur son torse et le regarda d'un sourire brillant.

-On va pas la faire comme ça Cass. prévint Dean.  
-Est ce que moi j'ai dit ''on va pas la faire comme ça Dean'' quand tu m'as bâillonné et attaché ?  
-Non mais...  
-C'est pareil.  
-Je veux pas être alarmant mais ça ressemblerai presque à un viol si je ne t'aimais pas.  
-Combien de fois tu M'AS fait ça ? Combien de fois je t'ai dit ''non'' et tu l'as fait quand même parce que de toutes façons au bout du compte j'aimais ? Tu sais quoi, comme tu m'as dit l'autre jour dans la salle de bain ''tu peux bien faire ça, puisque au final tu y prendras ton pied''.  
-Cass...

Et Dean comprit.

-C'est une vengeance ?

Castiel le regarda sérieusement. Dean aussi.  
Il fut d'abord en colère mais ensuite il songea qu'il l'avait mérité.

-Je suis encore désolé.  
-Je sais. Tu veux te faire pardonner ?

L'ange jeta un œil éloquent à son sexe gonflé devant la bouche de Dean en haussant un sourcil.

-Ça t'amuse aussi hein ?

Castiel le regardait les yeux brillants.  
-Hm. Moi aussi en fait... murmura Dean avant de prendre directement en bouche l'ange.

Celui ci poussa un gémissement rauque et s'appuya d'une main au mur.

-Nh... Deaaan... Ah...

Dean suçait avec vigueur et profitant que Castiel était distrait, essaya de libérer ses mains mais il l'en empêcha.

-Fais... sans... gah !

Dean avait les yeux fermés mais il sentit le corps de Castiel se courber, pris d'un violent frisson et après quelques temps il lâcha son sexe.  
Cass gémit légèrement mais, honnête, il se recula et se mit à genoux à côté de Dean en reprenant sa respiration saccadée.

-C'est... c'était...

Il ne trouvait pas les mots.

-Incroyablement bien exécuté ? proposa Dean avec un sourire narquois qui fit légèrement s'étirer les lèvres de l'ange.  
-Tu devrais faire preuve de plus de modestie Dean, surtout dans la position dans laquelle tu te trouves.  
-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça...

Dean jeta un œil à son sexe et regarda Castiel.

-Non j'ai une meilleure idée.  
-Quoi Mais-?  
-J'ai regardé, c'est possible aussi avec deux hommes de faire comme avec un homme et une femme.

Dean bloqua. Castiel ne pensait tout de même pas à... ça ?

-Ça s'appelle la sodomie. Mais je pense que tu connais le mot.

Ah bah si.  
Il n'avait rien contre, en soit, le fait était que c'était la première fois et que Castiel dise ça avec cet air neutre, c'était très étrange pour lui.

-D'accord alors détaches moi maintenant. soupira Dean en lui tendant ses poignets toujours attachés dans la cravate.  
-Pour quoi faire ? Je sais comment on fait Dean.  
-Je ne vais pas être le soumis. affirma le chasseur.  
-Je crois que tu n'es pas en position de négocier Dean. répliqua Castiel en se mettant en ses jambes.  
-Je m'en fiche de ça Cass, je ne me soumets pas. T'as bien remarqué que c'était jamais moi la soumise avant non ? C'est mort.  
-Tu me demandais si je voulais être soumise, moi ? Et justement c'est le moment de changer. continua l'ange sur le même ton et commença à sucer ses doigts de temps en temps.

Dean déglutit et repris.

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Cass, tu n'aimerais vraiment pas que je déchire ta cravate en tirant dessus.  
-En effet je n'aimerai vraiment pas. Et nous savons tous deux ce qui arrive quand je n'aime vraiment pas quelque chose que tu fais.  
-...s'il te plaît détaches moi.

Castiel le considéra un instant tout en suçotant ses doigts puis se redressa, pris les poignets de Dean et défit le noeud.  
Aussitôt fait, Dean roula Castiel pour le mettre sur le dos et lui au dessus. L'ange eut un moment de flottement où il faisait les yeux ronds, les mains ramenées sur la poitrine alors que Dean soufflait à son oreille.

-Désolé Cass mais tu n'es pas dominant dans le sexe, c'est comme ça.

Castiel réprima un frison en fermant les yeux un bref instant avant d'attraper les épaules du chasseur et d'inverser à nouveau leurs positions grâce à sa force angélique largement supérieure à celle de Dean.

-Désolé Dean mais j'ai fait mon temps en soumise, c'est comme ça. répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Dean tenta de se redresser mais Castiel le plaqua au lit, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Abandonne Dean... juste pour cette fois... chuchota l'ange avant de l'embrasser doucement, frottant leurs sexes ensembles.

Dean se sentait s'abandonner aux caresses de Cass qui prit sa jambe droite pour la mettre sur sa hanche. Il suça une dernière fois ses doigts et descendit jusqu'à l'anneau de chair jusque là jamais touché de cette manière et commença à faire des cercles autour avec un doigt avant d'en entrer un lentement.  
Dean se crispa légèrement. Ça ne faisait pas mal, c'était juste dérangeant. Il se sentait gêné, totalement soumis à Castiel et il ne savait pas si ça lui plaisait ou non.  
Castiel entama de lents vas et viens en lui, le faisant geindre doucement. Après un instant, l'ange lui mit un deuxième doigt et Dean se cambra.

-Nhaa !

Il se mordit immédiatement la lèvre, il était déjà suffisamment gêné d'être exposé comme ça, ouvert à Castiel, il n'allait pas gémir en plus (et oui il avait gémis quand Cass lui taillait une pipe MAIS c'est pas pareil).  
Castiel commença un mouvement de ciseaux en écartant l'entrée du chasseur qui se retenait tellement fort de gémir en serrant les dents qu'il est tendit sa mâchoire faire un discret ''cloc''.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, et jugeant que Dean allait être prêt, Castiel décida d'insérer deux doigts d'un coup sec touchant enfin son point.  
Dean se cambra violemment les yeux grands ouverts et cria en gémissant à la fois.

-HAA ! CASS P-PAS deux à la FOIIS pas deux à la foiiii-haaAAanhh !

Castiel eut un sourire mesquin mais retira son quatrième doigt. Cependant, il revint d'un mouvement direct sur le point de Dean qui se cambra de nouveau en rejetant la tête en arrière perdu dans un intense plaisir.

-Han ! Ohhh Caaaaass...!

Après deux ou trois fois encore, l'ange retira ses doigts de Dean qui ouvrit ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés avec un air de manque flagrant et regarda Castiel limite suppliant.

-Cass remets les je t'en pries, j'suis soumis à toi totalement soumis, pourvu que tu recommences ça...!  
-Non, je vais mettre autre chose que mes doigts Dean.

Dean sentit sa gorge s'assécher d'un seul coup sous la formulation crue de l'ange. Là il ne se sentait plus très sûr et d'un brusque mouvement il se redressa mais Castiel fut plus rapide, l'attrapa et le retourna plaqué contre le mur au bout du lit.

-Calme toi Dean ça va aller. lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix doucereuse en maintenant ses mains à plat sur le mur.

Dean déglutit la gorge serrée mais hocha la tête, la joue contre le mur.  
Lentement, Castiel entra en lui, le faisant se crisper.

-Détends toi sinon je pense que tu vas vraiment avoir mal Dean... souffla l'ange concentré. Écarte un peu plus les jambes.

Le chasseur le fit, descendant légèrement. Il sentait à présent le menton de Castiel au dessus de sa tête et son souffle rauque tandis qu'il le pénétrait plus profondément.

-Cass...nh...  
-Détends toi...

Dean cambra le dos et s'enfonça plus sur Castiel qui pencha la tête et lui mordilla le lobe, envoyant une décharge électrique dans tout son corps, le rendant encore plus dur.

-Bouge Castiel... grogna-t-il.

Castiel donna un coup de rein et ce fut limite si les jambes de Dean ne cédèrent pas alors que l'ange recommençait plus vite.  
Très vite, la chambre de Dean ne fut remplie que par les bruits des respirations haletantes et les gémissements de Dean.  
Castiel faisait des vas et viens en lui en le masturbant d'une main, l'autre sur sa taille encore plus cambrée, il était presque à quatre pattes.

-Haa-aan Cass... gémit Dean lascivement. Hn-ah ! fit-il un peu plus fort sous un coup de rein plus sec.

Dean avait les poings serrés, les yeux mi-clos et gémissait sans retenue, excitant encore plus l'ange qui redoubla la cadence.  
C'était à la fois doux et bestial, sec mais amoureux, c'était Castiel.  
L'ange le masturba plus rapidement en remontant sa main sur son torse pour aller torturer un de ses tétons avant de passer à l'autre.

-Dean... grogna-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je vais venir...  
-Moi aussi... murmura le chasseur dans un murmure poussif.

Il avait les jambes qui flageolaient et se sentait fébrile.

-DEAN ! cria l'ange en se déversant en Dean en le mordant à la base de la nuque.  
-Caaaaaaaass !

Dean se cambra aussi, rejetant la tête en arrière, gémissant sous l'orgasme dévastateur qui le prenait et ses jambes cédèrent. Castiel se retira alors que le chasseur tombait sur le côté, le regard vague et respirant lourdement car sacrément essoufflé.  
L'ange se lova contre lui, tout aussi essoufflé, collant leurs corps recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur et il caressa ses cheveux.

-Ça va...?

Dean hocha la tête, encore totalement dans le brouillard de son orgasme qui l'avait vraiment vidé de toute force.  
Après un instant à reprendre leurs respirations et caresser les cheveux de Dean pour Castiel, celui ci déclara.

-J'aime mieux faire ça avec toi en homme

Dean ne répondit rien tout de suite mais répliqua deux minutes plus tard.

-Donc t'es gay. Personnellement j'aime les deux, je suis bi.

Castiel assimila les termes alors que Dean reprenait.

-Écoutes Cass, plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que j'ai été un sale connard avec toi durant l'emprise du sort...  
-Ni penses plus alors... murmura l'ange en l'embrassant mais Dean le repoussa gentiment.  
-Cass, c'était quasiment du viol !

Castiel regarda le chasseur qui semblait alarmé.

-J'aurais aussi du m'opposer. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que malgré tout ça me plaisait. C'est comme toi tout à l'heure, c'était une sorte de vengeance et je n'étais pas tendre, j'étais comme toi avec moi avant, tu aurais pu t'opposer mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors arrête de te tourmenter avec ça Dean.

Un silence apaisant suivi la tirade de Castiel. Dean décida que si l'ange lui avait pardonné, il devait le faire aussi.  
L'ange en question l'embrassa et avec un sourire taquin, se mit à califourchon sur lui.

-J'ai encore envie de toi, on recommence...?  
-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de toi... soupira Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. Okay mais on inverse maintenant.

Castiel rit et l'embrassa plus langoureusement.

 **FIN (wouhouhou)**


End file.
